jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Simba
Simba (voiced by Jonathan Taylor Thomas as a cub and Matthew Broderick as an adult) is the king of the Pride lands, Mufasa's son, and Jaden's new friend from Jaden meets The Lion King. ''He knew Simba as a cub, and was by his side to help him let go of his past and save the Pride Lands from his Uncle Scar to claim his rightful throne. Simba is married to Nala and has a daughter called Kiara and a son named Kion. Gallery Simba27cub.gif Simba (4).png Untitled-3.png Simba (Recolored).png|Simba (drawn by BennyTheBeast and recolored by Chris the Lion) Simba The_Lion_Guard.png|As seen in The Lion Guard Baby_Simba_from_Remake.png Adult_Simba_from_Remake.png Simba (2019).png Trivia *Simba will guest star along with Timon and Pumbaa in ''Jaden's Adventures of Don't Eat the Pictures. *Simba and Hiccup Are kinda Related to Each other, They are next hairs, They both lost their fathers, they defeat their Murderers like Drago and Scar, and they Both are the New Leaders of their Homes. *Simba is one of the many imprisoned animals in the Juniper Lee's Adventures Series episode Animal Alcatraz. *Simba started his own adventures in Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Jungle Book, becoming the leader of the Jungle Adventure Crew, which was still small at this point. *Simba is a close friend to Ed Edd and Eddy *Simba will also guest star along with Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, King Julien, Maurice, and Mort in'' Jaden's Adventures of Alice in Wonderland (2010 version).'' *Simba will guest star in'' Pooh's And Jaden's Adventures of ChalkZone The Big Blow Up. *Jeffrey and his friends will meet Simba in ''Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of The Lion King. He'll reunite with them in Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. When Simba sends Kovu into exile, Jeffrey's trust in Simba will be shaken. *It is revealed in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Lion King that Simba's brother is Johnny the Lion. *Simba will guest star in Wedding Duels. *Simba will attend Jeffrey and Aqua's wedding in Key of Flaming Union. *Simba will guest star again in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Alice Through the Looking Glass. *Simba will meet Darkblade in Darkblade's Adventures of The Lion King. *Chris will meet Simba in Chris the Lion's Adventures of The Lion King and Chris think that he could have possible bloodline of lion royalty and join his group later on alongside Nala,Timon,Pumbaa,Rafiki and Zazu. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Animal characters Category:Protagonists Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Jungle Adventure Crew members Category:Cats Category:The Lion King characters Category:Royalty Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies Category:Fathers Category:Husbands Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Main Leaders Category:Singers Category:Sons Category:Summons Category:Nephews Category:Princes Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures allies Category:The Eds' Adventures allies Category:Elements of Harmony: Honesty Category:Mentors Category:Kings Category:African characters Category:Characters that have a love interest Category:Adults Category:Aaron's Adventures Allies Category:Arik's Allies Category:Toons Category:Close Friends of Jaden Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:Craig & Friends allies Category:Juniper Lee's Adventures allies Category:Kyle's adventure allies Category:Courtney's allies Category:Darkblade's allies Category:Closest Allies of the Thunderbolts Category:Close Friends of Jeffrey Category:Sunset's allies Category:Lions Category:Xenohopes Category:Chris the Lion's Adventure Team Category:Closest Allies of the Justice Guardians Category:Jungle Adventure Crew members (Revival)